A Shinobi's Resolve
Kakashi has Boruto pinned down in a way that would require Boruto to break his own arm to break free. He admonishes Boruto's lack of resolve and motivation to change, and reveals his Sukea disguise. Kakashi believes Boruto's influence on his classmates to have made them unsuitable to become shinobi. Mitsuki and Iwabee attack Kakashi, forcing him to let go of Boruto to defend himself and counterattack, allowing Boruto to escape with Iwabee's help. At night, several of the students gather, Wasabi healing Boruto, and Boruto wishing she'd look after Mitsuki, who was injured by Kakashi. Boruto tells them of Kakashi's assessment of their class and Boruto's influence, and apologises. Iwabee aggressively tells Boruto he made it this far because of Boruto, something he intends telling Kakashi. Denki and Sumire share Iwabee's opinion. Mitsuki also tells Boruto that by watching him, he learned to do things for other people, by his own volition. The group takes notice of the 24 hour limit, that they still have their bandannas despite some of them having been knocked unconscious before, and that while injured, teachers have not given pursuit. Boruto determines the exam to be a test of their resolve. Kakashi, Anko, and Konohamarudiscuss the exams while watching over captured students, saying all students will fail if they don't come rescue them. Boruto formulates a strategy. As the fastest in the class, Metal and Wasabi will distract Anko, while Sumire has Nue free the captured students. The Anko they fight turns out to be a clone, but the real one gets knocked out by Namida with a sonic scream. They finish freeing the captive students. Boruto distracts Konohamaru, allowing Denki, Iwabee, and Mitsuki to lock them in place with fūinjutsu, almost suffering a heavy hit from Sarada. Konohamaru stops a hit from Denki, but his target gets hit anyway. Sarada and Boruto had transformed into one another, allowing Sarada to get close enough to cast Sharingan genjutsu on him not to notice Denki's kunai hitting his target. Tsuru arrives, telling them only Kakashi remains. At sunrise, Boruto attacks Kakashi with shadow clones, but more appear than Boruto is able to use. His classmates are disguised as Boruto's clones. Kakashi knocks them down as well, but when Boruto gets close enough and signals it, they all hold Kakashi down with fūinjutsu, like they did with Konohamaru. Kakashi uses Lightning Releaseagainst them, but they don't fall back. Boruto only manages to ring the bell before the 24 hours are up. Kakashi passes them all. They're all confused, as they didn't get the bell. Kakashi explains they wouldn't have been able to acquire the bell at all. He explains that in the shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who don't value their comrades are worse, and when they all came together at him as a team, that's when they passed. Shino congratulates them, and releases the transformation on their bandannas, which were forehead protectors all along. The students celebrate. Iruka scolds Kakashi for being too rough on the students.